1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching device in which relays placed in a coordinate arrangement for connecting together transmission lines consisting of at least one wire are fitted with at least one magnet to provide them with two stable states and with control coils connected to selection units each assigned to each coordinate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a device is mentioned in the French Pat. No. 1,316,290. That prior art device uses relays incorporating two coils wound on a glass envelope containing two contact reeds. The disadvantage of that known device resides in the fact that between each switching operation performed between the said lines, an operation is required to release the relays involved in the previous switching operation.
Another device of the same type is described in French Pat. No. 1,393,336 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,167 issued Aug. 11, 1970 to A. Regnier et al.) filed by the present applicant. That device also contains relays fitted with two pairs of controlled coils. The advantage of the latter device over that mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 1,316,290 is that no release operation is required between each switching operation, since operating a relay releases any of the relays on either of the two coordinates defining the operated relay.